


Queen Anne’s Lace

by Birb_Whale



Series: Larkspurs and Lilacs [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I wrote this in like 3 hours because I got a cool book about Victorian flower language, Language of Flowers, Mans goes n gets some therapy, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birb_Whale/pseuds/Birb_Whale
Summary: Tommy had always liked flowers. He knew it was nothing compared to his brothers, but it was his and it was special.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Larkspurs and Lilacs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100513
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1161





	Queen Anne’s Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["My name is Brutus, but the people will call me Rex"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796105) by [TheAwkwardOneOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOneOut/pseuds/TheAwkwardOneOut). 



He is young when it starts. The bright colors of the market stall attract his attention.

"Hey Wilby? What's that?"

His brother let out a laugh, "Those are bouquets Toms, bunches of flowers,"

"The fuck are they all bunched up then?"

"Flowers have meanings Tommy, they're gathered to create messages"

He falls silent for a minute, "D'ya think Dad would like them?"

They leave the market with bundles of seeds.

The first things he grows are Daises, crocuses, lilies, with patches of baby's breath.

He gets a book about the language of flowers for his next birthday. Childhood, Youthful Glee, Purity, and Innocence. He punches Wilbur in the arm for his teasing, he's a big man.

He is smart, he thinks. He knows he is loud, he knows that sometimes his brother has a hard time dealing with him. He knows that his father and brother are just busy and that's why they're gone so much. He knows when Wilbur has had too much and he goes and works on his garden.

He can't wait to show his Dad. He plants Dahlias, he loves his Dad and if he can't tell him with words surely flowers will be enough?

He plants Hawthorne, he hopes his Dad will be back soon. It has been some time, he is bigger now. Wilbur calls him a Big man for his birthday.

He plants Forget Me Not's. Has his Dad forgotten him? He hopes not. He still hasn't shown his Dad his garden yet. His Hope, Love, and his hope that his Dad has not forgotten him.

They receive their first news in months. He is a teen now, he still hasn't shown his Dad his garden. His brother has won a big tournament, earning the new title " _The Blood God_ ". Wilbur is angry. Their Dad was with Techno, instead of with them. Tommy was not angry, he was proud of Techno and honestly a little in awe.

He goes to his garden, he remembers Techno liked growing potatoes. Maybe he'll like his garden?

He plants Cowslip, he laughs as he nurtures the seedlings. Maybe the blooms will win him some Grace with the Blood God.

He plants Laurel, he remembered Techno loved old myths, the classic laurel would be a good reward for his victory he thinks and a hope for further success.

He plants Heather, his brother may not need it but he felt a little better being able to offer his Luck and Protection in any way he can.

He waits for his Dad and his Brother to come back so he can show them his garden and what he grew for them.

Wilbur is older now. He doesn't call him Wilby anymore, too much of a big man. Wilbur goes on adventures on his own now. Tommy doesn't tell him to stop. Doesn't beg him not to go like the child still inside of him begs him to. He simply tucks Passionflowers into his beanie. He had faith Wilbur would come back. When Wilbur tells him of a woman named Sally, he gifts him newly grown Cornflowers to give her, tells him their meaning " _Hope in Love_ " and months later meets a baby named Fundy.

He is newly 16 when he strikes out on his own. He had received an exclusive invite to a distant Lands. He bids a soft goodbye to Wilbur and Fundy and promises to Write and visit, digs up his seeds and buys new ones to plant in new land. He can't wait to start another garden.

Tubbo was odd. Odd but fun. They had known each other for years. He knew Tubbo liked Bees. Tubbo knew he liked music. He knew Tubbo's favorite color was an even green. Tubbo knew his favorite color was Red.

Tubbo finds a clearing off the main area of the SMP lands and builds a beehive. Tommy buried his hope into the ground. Hope for Everlasting Friendship, for friendliness in these new lands, for Affection. Tubbo doesn't question why the next day there was overturned dirt. Doesn't question when Zinnia, Jasmine, and Honeysuckle grow into the clearing. He simply smiles and talks about how the Bees will enjoy these rare flowers.

Tubbo is there when he loses his discs. Tubbo helps him get them back. Tubbo knew why they were important.

_Mellohi_ , a gift for his 6th birthday from his now absent Father.

 _Cat_ , a souvenir from a misadventure into a dungeon where a Pink haired Brother had to come and rescue him.

Wilbur winds up with an Invite to the SMP. He arrives shortly after, Fundy in tow. With Wilbur, the flood gates are opened. Eret, Jack Manifold, and later even more pour into the SMP. Wilbur smiles at his brother.

Wilbur decides to create a new nation. Tommy stands beside him, of course he does. Tommy is loyal. Tubbo, Fundy, and Eret join up. Things are peaceful for a few days. Tommy thinks of planting a new garden within L'Manburg.

When the receive news of an upcoming battle with Dream, the ruler of the SMP, Wilbur is the only one unsurprised when each member of L'Manburg wake up with Eucalyptus and Oak sprigs tucked into their uniforms. He smiles at his brothers well wishes.

L'Manburg is blown up, the soil packed and hardened and soot stained and Tommy tries not to think about the Echoing explosions and the betrayal and the duel and the loss of his disks _his disks his disks how is he supposed to remember their love_ \--- they won.

L'Manburg is independent, he laughs as his Brother celebrates their victory and sings the new anthem. He gets to work making the soil viable for life again. He becomes Wilbur's vice president. He grows Lily of the Valley and Irises, proud of how their valor allowed their return to happiness. He gazes out at the Wheat within their countries farm, happy for the abundance of food within their walls. Runs his hand through the Ivy growing on their protective Walls, he has become attached to this land he thinks. Chops down more wood for Wilbur. Greets Niki and Fundy. Does paperwork for Wilbur. Reminds Wilbur to sleep.

If Fundy found a bundle of Chrysanthemums on his doorstep on the days Wilbur forgets to go home, well, that's unimportant.

It is a strange day when Wilbur announced the new election. They hadn't expected any resistance. Another party had joined the running, Swag2020 headed by Quackity, a newcomer to the SMP and George. One of the original enemies of their land. Another party joins the running, COCONUT2020, run by Fundy. He tries to ignore the biting words he hears through the walls of their home. Ignores the disappointed look on Wilbur's face at the mention of his son.

_Flowers flowers flowers distraction not good with words---_

More chrysanthemums are given. He tries to ignore how half his garden is filled with their brethren.

He hadn't expected to lose. Wilbur, for all his flaws, was a good president.

He hadn't expected to be exiled from a nation he helped build.

He hadn’t expected Tubbo to accept the high ranking position from Schlatt.

Hadn't expected Wilbur to finally call on his twin. Bringing The Blade to their side.

Their new home was dark, and it was cold, and nothing but mold could grow there.

They christened it Pogtopia.

Technoblade builds a potato farm underground. He thinks of creating a garden.

He meets with Tubbo, hears of Fundy's burning of the flag and thinks of his flowers, dying in the cold of L'Manburg.

He begins to grow new flowers, away from Pogtopia. Columbines, Azaleas, and Wormwood.

He gets less and less time to tend to them as Wilbur begins to lose hope. He tries to ignore thoughts of his garden dying in L'Manburg.

His Wormwood and Columbines blossom, even in his frequent absence. His Azaleas struggle to get by. He tries to ignore the irony in the growing of his Columbines and Wormwood, his foolishness and bitterness as his Azaleas, his fragility and innocence begin to die.

L'Manburg blows up, for the second time.

He does not try to grow another garden. He tells himself it's because the soil has been blown up to many times and now has gunpowder where it should have fertilizer. Some part of him knows it is because he doesn't know how long he will remain there.

His Father and Brother arrive, and leave and he has yet to show them his garden. He decides that’s okay. He didn't have their gifts anyways. The only gift he has left for Techno is the Wormwood thriving near Pogtopia anyways.

He grows flowers for Wilbur – or Ghostbur as he calls himself now. Plants Rue, Marigolds and Asphodel under the L'Mantree. No one questions why his grave began to be buried by flowers, by his Grief and Regret, regret that followed him everywhere.

Fundy no longer finds Chrysanthemums on his doorstep. He finds a Cypress sprig the day after L'Manburg's destruction and then—nothing more.

He doesn't remember why he burned down Georges house. Tubbo was busy as the President. He knew he was supposed to be busy as the Vice President. He was tired.

He missed his garden.

Exile was lonely. He tries to ignore the echoes of the trial. He lashes out at those who visit and mourns those who don't.

He is smart he thinks, he knows Dream is manipulating him. He knows that he was the cause of many of L'Manburg's problems. He knows that his friends and family love him, they're just busy that's why they haven't been visiting. He is tired and he knows when too much is too much.

He does not grow a garden in exile. Some part of him still denies the idea of a permanent exile, but it seems to becoming more and more of a reality.

He does not grow a garden in exile. He dreams of one. He dreams of CAmeilla and Pansies. He misses Tubbo, misses L'Manburg, longs for it, it occupies his every thought. Dreams of Hyacinths and Carnations. He dreams of apologizing, of being accepted back, dreams of not being taken back. Even his dreams are filled with Heartache.

He had been preparing some tools, not to fight against dream but to establish a more permanent spot in exile. He knew that he was falling apart. He had seen the light fading from his eyes, he could count his ribs, knew that he wasn't sleeping enough. He was haunted by nightmares. He hadn't been visited in months. Ghostbur was in L'Manburg reconciling with his Son. Ranboo was busy with the Cabinet. His Dad and Brother didn't care. He only had dream.

He didn't have dream anymore. Or Logstedshire for that matter.

He builds a pillar to the sky, reminiscent of his "power towers" scattered throughout L'Manburg.

He sits and he thinks.

He has nothing left.

It would be easy to jump.

He would be like his Brother, no more pain.

He was never good with words, that was Wilbur. Never good at combat, that was Techno. Not good at surviving on his own, he laughed to himself on his pillar alone. Not like Phil.

He was good at gardening. He knew that it didn't compare. No one acknowledged it. He did it because it made him happy. He did because when his mind is raging and filled with memories of Explosions and Obsidian rooms and "Let's be the Bad Guys", it quiets his mind.

When he has no one but himself, he gardens.

He Lets himself fall. Leaving behind a daffodil on the ground by the tower.

He had loved L'Manburg, but that love had remained unrequited. He was a gardener. He knew he need to remove the weeds growing in his heart. He knows Ghostbur, should he ever recover his memories would understand the message. He sends a whisper to Ranboo, the only genuine friend he feels he has left.

He picks himself up and heads far, far away from the SMP. He builds a home. A small hole in the wall. Surrounds it with his hopes. Queen Annes Lace, Magnolias, and Snowdrops He smiles at the Cattails in the nearby pond. His hope for sanctuary, for dignity, for peace and prosperity.

He does not think of the country that is so very far away. Instead he heals and he thinks and he processes.

He is no longer so afraid of loud noises, no longer so nervous in small spaces. He sleeps. He changes as one does with time. Gaining height, Muscles, Freckles. Gaining wings, a painful endeavor that he bore alone, trembling and bleeding alone in his bed. He teaches himself to Fly, only breaking a few bones in the process, he hopes Phil would be proud. He teaches himself to play the guitar after he saw one up for trade in a local village. He misses Wibur, he has not seen Ghostbur in so long and he misses the contact. He gets better at fighting as he explores dungeons and ruins, he thinks Techno would be proud of how far he's come.

He is older now, wiser. He had spent time away from the conflict and he realized that he was lonely. He visits a new village, for seeds and is almost pickpocketed by a small raccoon hybrid. He decides to take her home, she has no name so he calls her Clara.

With Clara his house began to light up again, he grows Myrtle, Aster, Amaryllis, Mint, Clematis, and Mistletoe. He gains new pets, Clementine, a beautiful gray parrot, a particularly bumbly bee he calls Tobee. Though his peace is dainty, he is healing. Clara is clever and determined enough to make it through all obstacles and as his heart burns with pride and love, he knows he is whole again.

He is surprised when Ranboo sends him a message. They had exchanged infrequent letters, making sure the other is alive. Soon enough they are messaging daily, Ranboo is lonely he learns. Tensions are rising in L'Manburg and he doesn't know who to trust. Ranboo was used to a certain level of distrust due to being a hybrid, but L'Manburg is becoming increasingly harsh towards it's enemies and he is being seen in a negative light due to being a mob hybrid. Tommy is the one to bring up the idea of a visit. They meet at a halfway point and Tommy flies Ranboo to his cottage. He meets Clara and gets a break from the tension and the conflict that always seem to surround L'Manburg. Tommy tucks a Sweet Pea into his lapel when he leaves,

"It's a thank you, means that I had a nice time. Nice seein' n' old friend"

When a week later Tommy receives a message asking if Ranboo could stay with him for a while, he isn't surprised. He plants Peonies and Larkspur for his shy friend and picks him up. Making light of the situation to hopefully cheer Ranboo up.

L'Manburg was destroyed. Tommy finds he doesn't care. He had let go of L'Manburg some time ago. All he needed now was his daughter, his home, and his flowers.


End file.
